Experiências
by minakopie
Summary: Fic yaoi dos cavaleiros de ouro. Mas um pouco diferente do que nós conhecemos. Não há ninguém maior de idade o
1. Default Chapter

_**Experiências**_

_PARTE 1_

_OBS 1: Depois de muito conversar com senhora Sushi, descobrindo quais seriam os melhores casais, chegamos a um acordo. Essa história se passa um bom tempo antes dos majestosos **CAVALEIROS DE OURO** serem o que são hoje. Isso, garotos felizes e saltitantes (quer dizer, nem todas P). Do jeito que adoooooooooro escrever é bem capaz que sejam vários capítulos. (falta de inspiração momentânea, pode acontecer a qualquer um). _

_OBS 2: ATENÇÃO! Antes de alguém vir tacar pedra, fogo, ou algo pior em mim, fique sabendo que essa fic não é exatamente como o desenho. Não é um universo alheio também, mas não é influenciada por coisas que realmente aconteceram no desenho. Quero dizer que não é por que no futuro "o cavaleiro num sei o que vai morrer com não sei quantos anos pelo cavaleiro tal" ou coisas do tipo que tenho que fazer os dois se odiarem aqui Nenhum tem idade exata também, os mais novos são Shaka, Kamus, Miro, Mu, Aldebaram e Aioria. Ambos com 20 anos atualmente. Os outros tem um pouco mais (ou muitos mais) o.o'. Resumindo: Eles não têm idade certa, são apenas mais novos. o.O_

_Nada do que acontecerá vai mudar o rumo da minha história, afinal, isso é P-A-S-S-A-D-O... e um passado proposto por mim. Só queria deixar bem claro. _

_Bem, vamos deixar o blábláblá de lado e ir logo ao que interessa. Espero que gostem da fic. _

_OBS 3: O Aioros não morreu. Virou borboleta... hauahuah... Tá... ele só morreu um pouco mais tarde certo?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Socorro!!!!!!- um garoto de claros cabelos azuis se aproximava segurando duas rosas, seguido por um de cabelos verdes, com uma tesoura na mão.

Um jovem que aparentava estar por volta de seus 16 anos ampara o garoto que berrava e soluçava, parecia desesperado.

- Afrodite, o que houve?- pergunta Aioros, preocupado com a reação do menino.

- Ele... -diz entre soluços - ele quer cortar minhas rosas... -e continuou chorando e soluçando.

- Shura! Por que você quer cortar as rosas do Afrodite?- continuou interrogando, a fim de amenizar o clima de briga.

- Eu não gosto delas, acho muito bobas. - disse procurando uma pedra imaginária com o pé, de cabeça baixa.

- Elas não são bobas!!- Afrodite continua a discussão, ainda chorando, agora se escondendo atrás de Aioros.

Saga chegava ao jardim no momento, deparando-se com a situação, querendo desvendá-la. Correu em direção aos gritos, onde já havia uma roda de "cabeças" sendo formada.

- Shura, não me importa que não goste das rosas de Afrodite, não tem o direito de cortá-las. Afrodite, não deve correr para mim sempre que houver um problema, tente resolvê-lo sozinho! Você é aprendiz de cavaleiro de ouro e não deve fugir de suas responsabilidades!- bronqueou Aioros, fazendo as duas crianças olharem para o chão, rubras.

- De.. desculpa... -reconheceu Shura, olhando para a cara do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

- Não deve pedir desculpas pra mim! E sim para Afrodite!

- Eu não devo nada pra esse chato!!- virou a cara fazendo biquinho.

- Shura!

- Tá bom, desculpa seu chato... hunf!- disse a contragosto, recebendo um sorriso de Afrodite como se dissesse que estava tudo bem.

- Isso! Agora vão brincar, e vocês, intrometidos, vão brincar também, não tem nada aqui para vocês verem!- disse, agora suando, não agüentando a pressão, crianças insuportáveis!

Aioros sentou-se no gramado, logo depois deitando, nem dando conta de que estava sendo observado.

- É... você sabe dar um jeito neles...- Aioros levantou-se assustado, era Saga, que observara a cena toda, adorando ver Aioros cuidando tão bem dos "cavaleiros mirins".

Aioros riu, deitando novamente, como se convidasse o amigo a acompanhá-lo. E foi o que Saga fez.

- Não sei mais o que faço, o Shura vive aprontando, principalmente com o Aioria, fiquei até surpreso hoje, não costumam pegar no pé do Afrodite.

- Hum... entendo... - virou-se ficando cara a cara com sagitário o qual ficou rubro ao notar a proximidade entre seus rostos e suas bocas, logo fazendo o outro cavaleiro ficar também.

- Pára com isso Afrodite!!!!!!!!- era Kamus. O grito desviou a atenção de nossos pré-adolescentes, quase como um sinal de salvação, não sabiam o que fariam se continuassem naquela situação por muito tempo.

Correram em direção ao grito novamente (já se tornara rotina), imaginando o que tinham aprontado agora, avistando outra vez uma rodinha de cabeças.

Olhando para o centro da roda, tudo que se pode ver foi Kamus em pé, limpando-se, como se tivesse saído do chão e Afrodite sentado no mesmo, chorando.

- O que foi dessa vez?- agora era a vez de Saga penar nas mãos daqueles pequenos.

- O Afrodite, ele não desgrudava de mim!- explicou Kamus, irado.

- Mas estávamos brincando de pique corrente!!- defendeu-se o futuro cavaleiro de peixes, ainda chorando.

- Mentira, a brincadeira já tinha acabado!!!- agora Milo manifestou-se, defendendo o amigo de Aquário.

Afrodite abaixou a cabeça novamente, como da primeira vez, mostrando a sua cara mais penalizante.- Mas eu... eu não queria largar ele e...

- Não interessa! Você podia ter machucado ele!- continuou Milo ao perceber que nem Kamus sentia mais raiva de peixes, parecendo não dar mais importância a isso. Virou-se de costas, rumo ao lago.

- Ei Kamus espera!!!- berrou Milo, recebendo um aceno com a mão, meio que dizendo para não ir, sim, queria ficar sozinho de novo.

- Deixa ele, Milo. Vai brincar. - sugeriu Saga.

- T... tá...- concordou o garoto com uma cara tristinha.

Logo todos tinham se afastado, menos MM, que continuou ao lado de Afrodite, a fim de saber o que tinha acontecido. Afinal, Afrodite era o único o qual sempre ficava ao seu lado, respeitava e o aceitava como amigo. Sem ele, MM seria totalmente solitário, tornando-se isso no motivo por Afrodite ser o único cavaleiro com o qual MM era respeitador e até doce, uma característica bem rara na criança de câncer.

- Afrodite, por que você segurou no Kamus?

- É que... eu... ahh...você não entende... nunca gostou de alguém...

Ao ouvir isso, MM sentiu um aperto no peito, não sabia o que era, algo que nunca sentira antes, algo novo, e não era uma sensação agradável.

- Ah, claro... mas...se você... go... gosta do Kamus, não devia fazer essas coisas, ele não deve gostar, senão não ficaria daquele jeito.- deduziu o aprendiz de cavaleiro de Câncer, confrontando-se por dentro, tentando realmente entender o que era aquilo que estava sentindo e por que estava gaguejando.

- Eu sei, mas... se eu não fizer nada o Milo vai acabar pegando ele de mim!- disse mostrando-se invocado e com bastante ódio.

MM concordou estendendo sua mão para o único amigo, logo em seguida os dois dirigiram-se a mesa do almoço, já estava na hora e estavam atrasados.

**Na sala de jantar:**

- Aioria, pára de brincar com o saleiro!!- alertou Shion, sentado ao lado de Dohko, aqueles garotos não paravam nem na hora de comer.

- Desculpa mestre. – disse ainda rindo baixinho, Aioria era terrível. Só não perdia para Shura, que simplesmente pentelhava a tudo e a todos, os dois juntos então...

Estavam todos a mesa, menos MM e Afrodite, que logo chegaram, não sendo muito bem recebidos.

- Onde vocês estavam? Não ouviram que era hora do almoço?- perguntou Dohko, suficientemente bravo, encarando-os nos olhos, hora um, hora outro.

- Nós estávamos brincando - disse Afrodite livrando os dois, Máscara que não diria nada, não costumava falar muito com os outros, sempre era rejeitado, aliás, esse era o principal motivo por ser tão grosso. Com o medo de ser rejeitado sempre, acabou "escondendo-se" nessa imagem de anti-social e bruto.

- Hum, não quero que isso vire rotina, certo? Sentem-se.

Os dois atrasados sentaram-se, enquanto observavam em silêncio como Kamus havia ficado após o incidente. Parecia normal, fechado como sempre, era de se imaginar que Kamus não se deixaria afetar por uma besteira como aquela.

Quem não parecia estar muito bem era Milo, que olhava fixamente para Kamus, nem se tocando de que tentava cortar o guardanapo da mesa.

Acabou por arrancar risadas ao redor mesa, menos de Shion, Dohko e do próprio Kamus. Ao invés disso Kamus olhava fixamente para os olhos de Milo, o qual já havia se distraído enquanto seus olhos continuavam no aprendiz de Aquário, nem se tocando de que ainda olhava para ele.

- Milo, você tá de dieta?- tudo que se pode ouvir foram risadas ao comentário totalmente desnecessário de Aioria, sendo mais desnecessariamente ainda completado por Shura - É a dieta Kamus!

Silêncio, nenhum riso. Milo ficou vermelho, abaixou a cabeça... até podiam ser vistos indícios de lágrimas em seus olhos. Deu uma última olhada para Kamus, levantou-se.

- Com... com licença...- Milo correu, subindo as escadarias até a casa de escorpião.

Todas as atenções foram voltadas para Shura, o autor do infeliz comentário. O único que parecia não se preocupar era Kamus, agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltando-se para seu prato, continuando a saboreá-lo.

**Na casa de Escorpião...**

Milo encontrava-se em sua cama, chorando. Não pelo comentário de Shura, isso não lhe fazia ficar triste... envergonhado talvez, mas não triste. A razão de suas lágrimas era muito mais complicada, tanto, que nem ele mesmo sabia ao certo. Tudo veio à cabeça do pequeno aprendiz.

Kamus era sempre fechado, frio, isso era comum. Pensava ter sido um bobo, sempre bajulando o amigo, recebendo apenas indiferença em troca. Sabia que um dia teria que se declarar para Kamus, mas parece que de repente não tinha mais vontade.

Antes de subir, havia observado discretamente a expressão de Kamus em relação ao comentário de Shura.... lá estava ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido, fazendo pouco caso de seus sentimentos.

Milo até entendia a reação do amigo, afinal, o que Shura disse podia ser apenas uma brincadeira, mas mesmo sabendo da possibilidade, Milo desanimou-se totalmente imaginando a reação de Kamus quando soubesse clara e abertamente que Milo gosta dele, se soubesse algum dia.

Milo não sabia se tudo que deduzia realmente era verdade, mas não queria mais pensar no assunto. Afogou-se em sua angustia desanimante, que lhe servira como calmante no momento. Adormeceu sobre o travesseiro coberto de lágrimas não se importando com mais nada. Se dependesse dele, nunca mais sairia do quarto.

**CONTINUA...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nossa! Até eu fiquei com pena do Milo agora... nhaaaaaaaaaa u.u... _

_Bem... o que posso dizer? Vai valer a pena!_

_Dedicatoriazinha P: Dona moça SENHORA Sushi chan!!! MOÇA COMPROMETIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!XDDDDDDDDDD_

_Relaxxxxxxxxxxxxx... seja feliz... conte comigo pra tudo, tudo, tudo, tudo, tudo...(muitos e muitos "tudo") _

_Te adoro !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Beijus)_

**Minako Higurashi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Experiências**

PARTE 2

OBS 1: Apesar de parecer CONTRA OS PRINCÍPIOS DE SAINT SEIYA, o Shaka não anda pra lá e pra cá de olho fechado não, tá? Afinal, ele é apenas uma criança e por mais que se empenhe em seu treinamento, acho extremamente desconfortável olhar para alguém dessa idade parecendo cego. Não importa o que achem, eu acho horroroso. u.u

OBS 2: Desculpa se os cavaleiros estão parecendo "adultos" demais. Eu não convivo com crianças de 6, 7, 8... anos para saber como eles falam. O.o

Acredito que com essa idade, a palavra "responda" não seja complicada demais. Nhaaa...

Espero que gostem da continuação. )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia amanhecia com delicados raios de sol, ofuscados por sentimentos de dor e arrependimento por parte de Milo. Arrependia-se do dia em que começou a interessar-se em Kamus, do modo como o tratava, de dedicar a ele seus sonhos e lembranças. Culpava Kamus por seu sofrimento, mas mesmo assim não sentia raiva, e sim uma profunda tristeza. Em sua pequena cabeçinha, nem era cogitado o motivo pelo qual sofria tanto, só sabia que não tinha vontade o suficiente para sair da cama. Quase adormecera de novo quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Milo?- levantou-se da cama, sentando-se na mesma, limpando as lágrimas para quem quer que fosse que o estava importunando.

- Quem é?

- É o Shura.

- Vá embora!- Milo sentiu-se raivoso, sim, Shura apenas brincara, mas foi quem fez Milo perceber a frieza de Kamus, sucessivamente percebendo que não teria chances com o mesmo. Aliás, Milo nem sabia por que tratava Shura assim, afinal, ele só havia adiantado uma coisa que iria acontecer, principalmente do jeito que Milo escondia "bem" seus sentimentos.

- Milo! Abre por favor! Eu queria falar com você!- o amigo esmurrou a porta da casa de Escorpião, a fim de que pelo menos na base da força Milo atendesse seu pedido.

Milo caminhou até a porta, abriu-a encarando os olhos azuis que já percebiam que o outro par de olhos havia chorado.

- Milo... – olhou para baixo, chutando o nada - eu... eu...

- Fala logo Shura!- gritou quase começando a chorar novamente.

- Milo... eu queria... po... posso entrar?

- Pra quê?- Milo encarou Shura mostrando raiva através de seus olhos.

-Eu queria falar com você... - continuou, ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você!- virou-se de costas para o amigo, cruzando os braços, tentando não chorar.

- Por favor, Milo!- agora quem quase chorava era Shura, não gostando de ser mal tratado pelo amigo.

- Tá... mas vai rápido... – ainda de braços cruzados e com uma cara emburrada dirigiu-se até a cama como se o convidasse a sentar-se também.

- Milo, eu queria que você não ficasse chateado comigo, eu tava brincando... e... - ao perceber a dificuldade do aprendiz de capricórnio a desculpar-se, Milo sorriu, sentindo-se idiota, afinal, a culpa não era de Shura. Abraçou o amigo, surpreendendo-o, mas não o suficiente para que não retribuísse o abraço.

- Tudo bem Shura, a culpa é toda minha. Sabe, eu não devia gostar do Kamus. - olhou para baixo, corando, formando indícios de lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Não! A culpa não é sua! Você gosta dele e não pode fazer nada... ele que é um chato! Fica sempre sozinho! Se eu pudesse escolher entre você e ficar sozinho eu escolheria você com certeza - disse tentando consolar Milo.

- Obrigado... mas mesmo assim, eu não sei o que faço.

- Você quer que eu te ajude a descobrir se ele gosta de você!- perguntou animado, não gostava de ver um amigo triste, nenhum deles. Por mais espevitado que fosse, era um menino muito generoso e bom, faria de tudo para que ficassem felizes.

- Eu sei que não gosta, não vê como ele é? Ele num gosta de mim, acho que nem como amigo, se eu me declarar não sei se agüento de tanto chorar. - começara a derramar lágrimas na própria perna, fazendo Shura sentir-se mal, como se entendesse a dor do amigo.

- Não interessa! Eu vô te ajudar! Nem tente me impedir!- disse abrindo um sorriso, sendo retribuído por outro, um pouco mais chocho, porém onde ainda restavam esperanças.

Do lado de fora...

Afrodite e MM brincavam de correr um atrás do outro ( vai entender), enquanto Aldebaram, Aioria e até Aioros, Saga e Kanon brincavam de bolinha de gude.

- Ahhhhh, Afrodite chega! Essa brincadeira é chata e eu já cansei de correr atrás de você!- disse com o seu jeito emburrado de ser, arrancando um sorriso de Afrodite.

- Eu gosto de brincar disso. - disse meigo como sempre, parando e sentando no chão. - Mas se você quer parar então o que quer fazer?

- Hum, eu queria brincar de bolinha de gude com os outros!- animou-se.

- Legal! Então vamos lá!- levantaram e andaram rumo ao local onde a brincadeira rolava.

- Gente! A gente quer brincar também!- Afrodite acenou para as crianças que se encontravam um pouco distantes de onde os dois estavam. Logo caminharam para o centro da roda, que se formara para decidirem quem jogaria contra quem já que agora havia mais participantes.

O "campeonato" mal havia começado, quando Shura desce com Milo parecendo ainda mal. Todos param, olhando para o amigo, que estava de cabeça baixa, vermelho, imaginando o que se passava na cabeça dos companheiros.

- Gente, o Milo pode brincar também?- Shura perguntou desejando que o amigo esquecesse da tristeza, queria que Milo confiasse nele.

- Claro!- disse Aioria, olhando preocupado para o amigo, porém abrindo um sorriso mesmo assim. Não queria que o menino achasse que estavam com pena dele.

Milo finalmente levantou a cabeça, constatando que Kamus não estava lá. Abaixou-a de novo, desanimando-se, temendo procura-lo e parecer grudento demais.

Shura percebeu a reação do amigo, sentia-se cada vez mais disposto a juntar os dois. Decidiu começar desde já!

- Gente, deixa pra lá, vem Milo!- Shura puxou-o, indo em direção ao seu quarto, a fim de conversar com o amigo e bolar um bom plano.

"O que o Shura pretende aprontar agora?"-Aioria pensou olhando os dois se afastarem. Voltou-se para o jogo bufando.

"Aquele lá não larga mais o Milo agora"-fez a jogada com força, mostrando-se raivoso.

No lago próximo ao jardim...

Kamus estava sentado numa pedra, pensativo, olhando para a água... admirando-a, melhor dizendo.

- Kamus...!- era Mu - Você viu o Shaka por aí?- disse parecendo preocupado gesticulando, tenso, parando ao perceber que Kamus não o olhava e muito menos o ouvia, estava apenas olhando para o lago.

Mu sentou-se ao lado de Kamus, o qual percebeu o ocorrido, mas não mudou de posição, ficando em silêncio. Mu reparou a situação e tratou de ficar calado também, pelo menos até quando agüentasse.

- Kamus... – chamou Mu, fazendo o amigo olhá-lo meio surpreso pela quebra do silêncio.

- Anh?

- O que você sente pelo Milo?

Kamus ficou calado, e voltou a observar o lago.

Debaixo daquela imagem fria e fechada, havia um coração, porém como todos os outros Kamus não o entendia. Se gostava realmente de alguém... não sabia, e nem queria saber. Não queria pensar no assunto, parecia estar com medo do que poderia descobrir sobre si mesmo.

Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos ao notar Mu olhando fixamente para seus olhos, tentando descobrir em que pensava.

- Kamus... responde... o que você sente pelo Milo?- perguntou novamente com a calma de sempre, sendo ignorado novamente por Kamus que agora olhava fixamente para seus olhos castanhos, distraído, como se estivesse pensando na pergunta proposta pelo amigo.

Abaixou a cabeça, sem mudar a expressão. Nem ele sabia disso. Era complicado demais entender.

O silêncio rodeou o local. Nem Kamus respondia, nem Mu perguntava.

- Eu acho ele... um bom amigo. - respondeu ainda olhando para baixo, encarando o pedaço de chão não coberto por suas pernas.

- A, tá... – Mu olhou para baixo também, pensativo.

- Mu... – chamou Kamus, virando e encarando os olhos da criança ao seu lado fazendo-a se surpreender encarando-o também.

- Oi?

- Você gosta do Shaka né?- Mu gelou, estava tão na cara assim! Fora tão surprendente a conclusão do amigo. Kamus mostra-se sempre tão distante. Acabou ficando visivelmente vermelho, deixando mais na cara ainda sua resposta.

- O QUE!

Kamus mostrou um sorriso de canto de boca, surpreendendo mais ainda o amigo.

- Eu já desconfiava. - Kamus levantou-se.

- Aonde vai?

- O sinal do almoço já tocou. - caminhou rumo à sala de jantar.

- Ei! Espera!- Mu correu atrás do aprendiz de Aquário ainda nervoso com a pergunta, sentindo uma ligeira falta de ar.

Na sala de jantar...

Todos já estavam a mesa... quer dizer, quase todos. Shaka havia sumido desde manhã cedo e conhecendo bem a criança, não se deram ao trabalho de procurar, apenas Mu.

Logo o loiro aparece na porta, da sala, caminhando até a mesa e sentando-se ao lado de Mu, era o único lugar que restara, não faço a "mínima idéia do por que".

- Shaka... –começou Shion - onde estava?

- Meditando, mestre.

- Os garotos disseram que foram até a casa de virgem e não te acharam. - Shion mostrou-se um pouco alterado - Onde você estava de verdade?

- Eu estava meditando mestre. - Shaka mostrou-se um pouco nervoso- só não estava na minha casa, eu estava em um lugar que eu gosto no jardim.

Mu olhou-o desconfiado, afinal, vasculhou todo aquele santuário e não achou nem sinal do amigo. Seja lá o que Shaka havia feito, não tinha sido meditar e muito menos no jardim.

- Então tá bom Shaka, só não suma mais tudo bem?

- Sim, mestre.

O almoço não corria bem. Milo olhava fixamente para seu prato, sem tocá-lo enquanto Kamus o olhava, comendo compulsivamente.

- Kamus, você está bem?- todos olharam para a criança de Aquário com a pergunta de Dohko, percebendo então o estado do menino. Menos Milo.

- Sim. - respondeu ainda olhando para o aprendiz de Escorpião.

Todos notaram a situação, preferindo manterem-se calados. Assim ocorreu todo o resto do almoço.

Após o término, todos voltaram para o jardim, menos Shaka. O aprendiz de Virgem subia a escadaria parecendo preocupado. Como se escondesse algo. Mu resolveu então segui-lo, ia descobrir o que acontecia a ele nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida.

CONTINUA...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nhá... esse deu trabalho. Principalmente por que o Word não parava de mudar "Mu" para "Um". Que idéia... ¬¬

Bem, se vocês querem mesmo saber, nem eu sei o tal plano do Shura, mas eu inventarei algo!

Nhaaaaaaaaaa... é isso... beijus

Minakopie


	3. Chapter 3

**Experiências**__

PARTE 3

"_Todos notaram a situação, preferindo manterem-se calados. Assim ocorreu todo o resto do almoço. Após o término, todos voltaram para o jardim, menos Shaka. O aprendiz de Virgem subia a escadaria parecendo preocupado. Como se escondesse algo. Mu resolveu então segui-lo, ia descobrir o que acontecia a ele nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida."_

Continuou a segui-lo, o mais discretamente possível, se Shaka percebesse tudo iria por água a baixo, e definitivamente não queria isso.

O aprendiz de virgem continuou a subir a primeira escadaria, parando na casa de Áries. O que será que Shaka queria em sua casa?

Agora Mu estava mais determinado do que nunca em sua "missão".

**No jardim...**

Milo e Shura estavam sentados sobre o gramado, um pouco distantes dos outros garotos. Pareciam estar discutindo sobre algo. Seja lá o que fosse Shura era o único que se animava, Milo olhava para baixo, assentindo tudo o que o garoto dizia.

Não muito distante, escondido atrás de uma árvore, estava Aioria, observando tudo. Não entendia por que fazia isso e nem a dor que sentia no peito. Era uma dor que queimava, torturava, fazendo-o angustiar.

Decidiu agir, aquela tortura tinha que acabar.

- Shura?- disse envergonhado, nem sabia o que faria direito, caminhou mais próximo aos dois, continuando a encarar o chão.

- Aoria? Oi... fala...- respondeu parecendo não se importar. No momento todas as suas atenções eram dirigidas a Milo e ao seu problema.

- Eu... eu... – Aioria não tinha muita experiência em conversas sérias, sempre brincava e importunava, mas nunca tinha conversado cara a cara com alguém.

Além disso, o pouco caso de Shura para com o que quer que fosse falar, o desanimava mais ainda.

- Aioria... eu tô ocupado... pensa antes no que vai falar e depois me procura! Com licença?- Aioria surpreendeu-se, se segurando para não chorar. Shura demonstrava impaciência e ironia.

Aioria olhou para capricórnio, revelando seus olhos brilhando, muito a beira de engatar lágrimas.

- Des... desculpa! Eu não queria te atrapalhar!- correu agora chorando e olhando para o chão. Dirigiu-se rumo ao lago. A angustia se tornara tristeza. Sentia que tinha que refletir, e não havia lugar melhor para tal necessidade.

Shura observou o amigo afastar-se, não entendendo o que queria com ele. Estava ciente de que havia sido grosso, mas agora era tarde demais, não sabia como encararia o amigo.

- Milo, com licença. - Shura correu tentando não perder o amigo de vista. Não sabia o que queria, mas o pensamento de que "era tarde demais" o incomodava muito. Acabou no lago, avistando Aioria em sua margem com a cabeça baixa. Parecia chorar.

- A... Aioria... - aproximou-se mais.

Aioria levantou a cabeça e constatando quem era, abaixou-a novamente.

Shura quase chorava, tinha medo de perder a amizade do amigo por um motivo tão bobo. Porém por mais bobo que fosse, merecido.

- Aioria, eu queria pedir desculpas... - o aprendiz de leão não respondeu. Havia ficado muito magoado, afinal, aquilo era uma coisa nova para ele, aquele sentimento, aquela vontade de ficar perto do amigo, aquela dor que sentiu ao vê-lo com Milo pra lá e pra cá. Pretendia conversar com ele sobre isso, se não fosse o incidente.

- Aioria... - Shura agachou-se, sentando logo em seguida, mais ou menos a altura do amigo. Passou a mão de leve em seu rosto, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. Aquele toque... Como se sentia bem.

Sem esperar mais, Aioria abraçou Shura, o qual correspondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Desculpa Aioria... eu não... não queria te magoar.- Shura separou o abraço, descobrindo um sorriso no rosto do amigo, um sorriso aliviado.

O aprendiz de leão deitou-se na grama, olhando para cima, admirando as nuvens. Acabando por convidar o amigo a fazer o mesmo, através do gesto, mesmo que indiretamente. Shura deitou-se ao seu lado, olhando para Aioria e depois para cima também. E ficaram lá, observando o céu, aproveitando a companhia um do outro, sem dizer mais nada.

**Na casa de Áries...**

Mu continuava sem entender o que o amigo fazia lá. Shaka sempre fora tão superior, tão reservado, nunca sequer havia entrado em seus aposentos. Continuou seguindo-o, prestando atenção a todos os movimentos e gestos do aprendiz de Virgem.

Shaka subiu as escadas da casa, rumo ao quarto de Mu, que agora estava mais confuso do que nunca.

Mu escondeu-se atrás da porta, a qual Shaka havia encostado, deixando uma brecha.

O aprendiz de virgem analisava tudo dentro do quarto, admirava, melhor dizendo. Mu estava sem pensar, desnorteado com a situação, e foi exatamente desse modo que tomou a iniciativa. Iria surpreender Shaka.

O garoto deitou na cama de Mu, sentindo seu cheiro, não reparando no vulto na fresta da porta.

- Shaka... - Mu abriu a porta e parou em frente ao garoto de cabelos loiros, surpreendendo-o.

- M... Mu... – Shaka senta-se, envergonhado, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Aldebaram adentra o quarto, avisando que Shion estava chamando a todos no jardim.

Mu e Shaka se entreolharam. Shaka abaixa a cabeça e Mu continua encarando-o. Agora estava mais do que intrigado e disposto a descobrir o que acontecia com a criança, e iria descobrir, ah iria.

**No jardim...**

Estavam quase todos lá, só faltava Shaka, Mu, Aioria, Shura e Aldebaram, o qual havia se encarregado de chamar os ausentes.

Shion havia escolhido o jardim por que todos se sentiam mais a vontade, afinal, não era um aviso tão importante, mas tinha lá seu valor.

Shaka, Mu e Aldebaram entram, logo sendo seguidos por Aioria e Shura. Todos se sentaram e Shion, ao lado de Dohko começou a falar o motivo pelo qual estavam ali.

- Em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir para que não ficassem tão preocupados. - disse Shion tentando tranqüilizar as crianças que estavam com caras assustadas. -Mas queria que refletissem sobre o que diremos agora. - prosseguiu.

- Como vocês já sabem, o santuário é um local sagrado e muito importante para o treinamento de um cavaleiro... - começou Dohko, sendo completado por Shion.- Mas as vezes, vocês não tem o devido respeito e não são agradecidos por isso.

- Ultimamente vocês têm feito muita bagunça e não têm levado a sério o treinamento, e também notamos que vocês estão tendo alguns problemas com relacionamentos entre vocês. - continuou Dohko, sendo completado novamente por Shion. - Chegamos a uma conclusão. A partir dessa noite vocês irão dormir com um amigo no mesmo quarto. É a única maneira que descobrimos para que vocês aceitem e convivam com as diferenças dos outros.

Dohko não se segurou-Fora alguns problemas que seria ótimo se não existissem mais-fitou Kamus, Milo, Shura e Aioria. Estes abaixaram a cabeça. - Serão colocados camas e armários nas respectivas casas hoje à tarde e até que a situação melhore, vai ser assim.

- A separação das duplas e quartos será feita hoje ás 20h00min. Quero todos no salão principal, certo?

- Sim. - responderam todos juntos.

Dado o recado, Shion e Dohko retiraram-se e os garotos voltaram-se ao que estavam fazendo.

Shaka estava sentado em um lugar um pouco afastado de onde os garotos brincavam enquanto Mu estava um pouco mais distante, observando o aprendiz de virgem sem que soubesse.

Mu estava se torturando. Queria muito saber o porquê de Shaka estar em seu quarto, olhando suas coisas, mas não tinha coragem. Deitou-se no local onde estava sentado e logo adormeceu.

**No salão principal, 20h01min... _(u.u)_**

Estavam quase todos reunidos _(pra variar)_, só faltavam Mu e Shaka, deixando Shion à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Onde estão aqueles dois? - gritou não se segurando, sendo amparado por Dohko.

- Calma, eles já devem estar chegando.

**No jardim...**

Shaka observava as plantas, pássaros, céu, menos à hora. Já reparara que anoitecera, mas tinha se esquecido totalmente da ordem de Shion.

Ao lembrar-se, saiu correndo, tropeçando em "algo" jogado no chão.

- Ah, o que é isso?- Shaka chegou mais perto, olhando fixamente para a "coisa" em que havia tropeçado. Era Mu. Dormia profundamente, parecendo um anjo.

- Mu?- Shaka balançou-o leve e delicadamente fazendo-o abrir os olhos calmamente, estupefato com a visão linda que tinha.

- Shaka? O que... o que foi?- perguntou ainda desnorteado por ter acabado de acordar, arrancando um riso doce do futuro cavaleiro de virgem.

- A reunião que o Shion falou... a gente tá atrasado.- ainda sorria, agora ajudando o amigo a levantar, meio que se aproveitando do jeito desligado e pouco observador em que o amigo se encontrava. Passou o braço pelo ombro de Mu, ajudando-o a andar.

Durante o percurso Mu se ligou de que estava sendo levado por Shaka a algum lugar. Não sabia onde era, mas se lembrara de Shaka o acordando.

Quando finalmente se lembrou de tudo, resolveu ficar calado e deixar o loiro o guiar, aproveitando a proximidade entre os dois.

Os dois adentraram o salão encarando um olhar aborrecido de Shion e muitos surpresos.

- Desculpe, Mestre! - disseram os dois juntos, nervosos.

- Sentem-se!- ordenou.

Sentaram-se, olhando para Shion e Dohko, fingindo não entender os olhares surpresos.

- Bem, agora que estão todos aqui, vamos às duplas. - disse Dohko achando engraçada a reação de Shion.- Direi a dupla e a casa onde ficarão. Conforme for chamando vocês levantam e vão até os respectivos locais.

Os futuros cavaleiros de ouro ficaram um pouco nervosos, afinal, podiam ficar com o Aldebaram. _(¬¬)_

- Aldebaram e Kanon! Casa de touro!

- Droga!- indagou Kanon, não gostando do resultado.

- A, vê se não enche!- Aldebaram bufou andando rumo a sua casa, logo atrás ia Kanon batendo o pé.

Os mestres fingiram não notar a ceninha e prosseguiram.

- Kamus e Milo! Casa de Aquário!

Milo gelou, ficaria na mesma casa e no mesmo quarto de Kamus, depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Não fazia idéia de como seria, mas o frio na barriga já mandava lembranças.

Todos olharam de olhos arregalados para os dois. Kamus levantou-se indo em direção a sua casa sendo seguido timidamente pelo aprendiz de escorpião.

- Mu e Shaka! Casa de Áries!

Mu estava pasmo! Não sabia como conseguiria conviver tão diretamente com o amigo depois do que houve. Shaka também não estava bem, mas até que conseguiu disfarçar. Dirigiram-se os dois até a casa de Áries.

- Saga e Aioros! Casa de Gêmeos - os dois entreolharam-se, virando-se envergonhados para o outro lado, logo levantando e indo até onde fora imposto pelos mestres.

- Afrodite e Máscara da Morte! Casa de Câncer!

Os dois amigos ficaram felizes, Afrodite foi saltitando em direção a casa de MM, o qual já não demonstrava felicidade, apesar de quase explodir por dentro de tanta.

- Casa de capricórnio!-disse Dohko encarando os dois restantes.

Os dois se tocaram de que só havia eles no salão e caminharam até o local de destino.

Shion e Dohko respiraram aliviados. Aquele dia tinha sido estressante para ambos e não agüentariam ouvir reclamações para com as duplas, e graças a Zeus não ouviram.

Embora as duplas pareçam estranhas, os garotos tinham que entender que, os mestres podiam até ser velhos, mas não eram cegos.

CONTINUA...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tá... essa divisão foi bem cara de pau da minha parte... XDDDDD_

_Bem, é meio óbvio o porquê dela, né?_

_Dedicatoriazinha: Maciellllllll, menina que está se revelando uma "yaoizera" de primeira quando se trata de assuntos fofos! levando para o mau (?) caminho_

_TE ADORO muito! Conte comigo senhorita!_

_Beijus!_

Minakopie


	4. Chapter 4

_**Experiências**_

_PARTE 4_

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Aldebaram! Pára de pular na minha cama! - gritou Kanon enquanto Aldebaram "dançava" na mesma.

- A casa é minha, portanto, eu faço o que quiser!

- O que eu fiz a Zeus! - caiu de joelhos no chão, estendendo as mãos para o alto.

­­

Kamus adentrou a casa normalmente, rumo ao quarto, sendo timidamente seguido por Milo, o qual estava aflito por não saber como conviveria tão próximo de Kamus.

Não apenas pelo que havia ocorrido, mas também pelo temperamento distante do amigo. Afinal, como iriam se comunicar?

- Milo, qual cama você quer? - Milo arregalou os os olhos, voltando para si, constatando que Kamus estava a sua frente, olhando fixamente para ele. Parece que a comunicação não era mais problema.

- Anh? Ah, qualquer uma! - tentou não parecer tenso.

- Bem, então vou ficar com a minha de sempre.

- T... tá

**Na casa de Áries...**

Shaka caminhava na frente, apesar da casa ser de Mu. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar a tensão, era difícil, por isso, prefiriu andar na frente, o que não deixava a mostra ao amigo o nervosismo estampado em sua face.

- Shaka... - chamou Mu docemente parando de andar - Eu vou ficar aqui. Pode ir subindo e arrumando suas coisas no armário. Pode escolher a cama que quiser também. - abriu um sorriso, fingindo não notar a cara sem graça do garoto loiro, o qual já havia virado, levando seus olhos azuis em encontro aos do pequeno Tibetano.

- Tudo bem. - Shaka abaixou a cabeça e vagarosamente, começou a subir as escadarias rumo ao segundo andar da enorme casa.

Mu andou até um sofá preto que se encontrava na sala e deitou-se, olhando para o teto, pensativo.

­

Saga e Aioros já estavam no quarto. Saga estava deitado na cama enquanto Aioros arrumava suas roupas no armário.

- Que idéia, né? - Saga quebrou o silêncio, fazendo Aioros olhar para ele.

- Qual? - Aioros largou o que fazia e sentou-se na cama ao lado, olhando para Saga.

- Juntarem a gente nessa casa, afinal, nós nunca brigamos. - Saga sentou-se na cama e olhou fixamente para o garoto a sua frente.

- Verdade, vai entender?

- A mesma coisa foi com o Afrodite e o MM, eles são tão unidos. - Aioros levantou-se e sentou-se na mesma cama que Saga.

- Por que você acha que... nos uniram? - Aioros pergunta, encarando os olhos azuis escuros a sua frente.

- Eu acho que... - seus rostos estavam próximos, como se os dois soubessem o que estava por vir.

- Que... o que? - Aioros fecha os olhos, Saga faz o mesmo. Os rostos quase colados, as bocas também...

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! - um "grito" se aproxima da casa de Gêmeos, tirando os dois de seu "transe".

Aioros levanta, passa a mão na nuca e corre até se aproximar do autor do grito, Afrodite _(Ora, ora, mas que surpresa!)_. Saga continua sentado, tentando entender o que foram os minutos passados.

- O que houve, Afrodite? - Aioros agacha, a fim de ficar a uma altura acessível a criança.

- Eu tô machucado! - faz biquinho mostrando o joelho roxo - Eu caí!

- Calma, diz como foi...

- Eu tava pulando com o Masquinha _(hauahu)_ e caí da cama. Ele tentou me ajudar e caiu em mim.

- Ah tá. Vem, vou passar um remédio.

Caminharam até o quarto, onde Saga encontrava-se deitado, com as mãos nos olhos.

- O que houve Aioros? - Saga senta-se, avistando Afrodite na cama de Airos e o mesmo passando pomada no joelho do garoto.

- O Afrodite caiu, estou cuidando do hematoma. - Saga deita-se novamente, fazendo pouco caso da criança que, afinal, machucava-se constantemente - Cadê o MM, Afrodite? - voltou sua atenção ao garoto ao perceber a total falta de interesse de Saga para com o mesmo.

- Não sei... - faz uma careta devido à dor proporcionada pelo medicamento - depois que caí, saí correndo pra cá. Ele ainda deve estar lá no chão.

- Bom, então é melhor você ir vê-lo, não? - finalmente Saga se manifesta, ainda na mesma posição, tentando se livrar do pequeno.

- Aham! - Afrodite sai da cama e esboça um doce sorriso - Obrigado Aioros! - dá um beijinho no rosto do rapaz mais velho e sai correndo em direção a casa do amigo.

Saga ouve o estalar do beijo e olha com os olhos arregalados para Aioros, o qual levantava-se e levava o remédio ao banheiro do quarto.

- Foi no rosto. - diz quando volta para o quarto e esboça um sorriso - Se não estivesse com essas mãos nos olhos teria visto. - joga-se na cama.

- Uhum. - Saga deita-se de novo, vermelho pelo comentário do amigo.

**Na casa de Câncer...**

Afrodite corre em direção ao quarto, sorridente. Procura MM, sem sucesso apela para a varanda onde o "perdido" encontrava-se, com a mão no rosto, olhando para o nada.

- Masquinha? Você está bem? - o garoto se aproxima, botando a mão no ombro do colega.

- Anh? Ah, tô... - vira-se para o futuro Cavaleiro de Peixes, deixando, sem querer, a mostra um roxo próximo a sua boca.

- Nossa! Você está com uma mancha grande no rosto! Você também se machucou quando caiu? - levou sua mão ao rosto do amigo, o qual esquivou-se do toque.

- Eu... nada demais... eu estou bem. - voltou a mirar o nada, procurando ignorar os olhos azuis piscina que insistiam em olha-lo.

- Não é só nada demais! Você se machucou! Vamos falar com o Aioros e... - puxou o braço de MM, o qual fez força, fazendo Afrodite parar de puxa-lo para olha-lo.

- Por quê? - MM virou-se, surpreso com a pergunta.

- Ahn? O que?

- Por que não gosta de falar com os outros? - pegou na mão do aprendiz de câncer, fazendo-o rubrar.

- Eles não... - soltou sua mão da de Afrodite - Eles não gostam de mim. - encara o chão, mostrando-se indiferente, porém a outra criança pode notar mágoa em sua voz.

- Não é verdade! - Afrodite se levanta e pára em frente ao amigo, levantando sua cabeça, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos azuis - Você é quem acha isso! Nunca ninguém disse isso!

MM encara o amigo, parecendo pensar no que foi dito pelo mesmo e em um impulso quase que inconsciente, o abraça.

Afrodite retribui o carinho fortemente, afundando seu rosto do ombro do garoto.

- Eu sou seu amigo. - Afrodite diz, separando o abraço, olhando para MM - Eu vou te ajudar.

Shura estava no banheiro escovando os dentes, enquanto Aioria organizava seus mil e um jogos.

- Shura... - Aioria pausa o que fazia e senta na cama, esperando por uma resposta por parte do outro.

- Anh? - dá a última bochechada, sai do banheiro e senta na cama ao lado.

- O que você tanto fala com o Milo?

Shura o olha com uma cara de poucos amigos, parecendo não gostar da pergunta.

- NÃO INTERESSA! - Aioria arregala os olhos, afinal, aquilo a tarde não havia sido nada?

- T... tá, Shura, não precisa ser grosso. - abaixa a cabeça, segurando-se para não chorar - Boa noite. - deita-se na cama, cobrindo-se até a cabeça.

- Espera Aioria! Desculpa! - pula para a cama do aprendiz de leão, desesperado e arrependido pelo que acabara de fazer.

Aioria senta-se na cama, fitando seriamente o garoto a sua frente.

- Por que, Shura? - abaixa a cabeça, deixando lágrimas caírem - Por que sempre que alguma coisa tem a ver com o Milo você... me trata assim?

- Eu... eu... - Shura não sabia o que dizer, estava tão confuso quanto Aioria.

O aprendiz de leão levanta-se e corre em direção ao banheiro, trancando a porta.

Shura continua parado, fixando seus olhos no chão, olhos dos quais já saíam lágrimas. Não tinha como responder a pergunta de Aioria pelo simples motivo de... nem ele mesmo saber a resposta. Não sabia por que o tratava daquele jeito.

Logo ele, o amigo a quem mais preza no santuário. Ou será que não?

Ultimamente andava pensando muito em Milo e... em Aioria? Isso estava muito confuso para a criança. Desistiu de procurar o amigo por hoje, afinal, teria que se desvendar antes para depois conversar com Aioria.

Caminhou em direção a sua cama, deitou-se e se deixou levar pelo sono, apagando qualquer vestígio de pensamento que houvera em sua cabeça.

Aioria chorava desesperadamente. Só havia uma explicação para... tudo. O fato de Shura o tratar mal quando o assunto "Milo" era mencionado, o fato de não ter ido atrás dele quando se trancou no banheiro, TUDO.

O que devia faze-lo melhorar, raciocinar, só o fez arranjar mais motivos para chorar, fazendo-o chegar a ficar sem ar.

Após algum tempo, ao perceber que Shura já havia dormido, devido ao silêncio que reinava no aposento, Aioria abre a porta do banheiro e olha para a pequena figura deitada ao lado de sua cama.

- Shura...

Admira-o, Shura parecia estar confuso ao adormecer, mantendo sua expressão de puro pânico na face. Aioria caminha até a cama ao lado e deita-se, rezando para tudo ser um sonho, pesadelo melhor dizendo.

**CONTINUA...**

Minakopie


	5. Chapter 5

_**Experiências**_

PARTE 5

O dia já havia amanhecido, tudo parecia... bem, quer dizer, na medida do possível. Shura e Aioria não se falavam, parece que o incidente do dia anterior não tinha passado em branco para os colegas de quarto, o que não passou despercebido pelos mestres, afinal, os mais espevitados do santuário não abriam a boca nem para um singelo "Bom dia". Preferiram deixar como estava, qualquer intrometimento poderia piorar tudo.

Mesmo assim, eles não eram os únicos que se encontravam diferentes.

Parece que o santuário todo estava um tanto quanto estranho.

MM havia se afastado do amigo, Afrodite, o que era muito suspeito. Parece que seus dias de bondade haviam acabado, diante das circunstâncias. Ninguém, nem mesmo o próprio MM entendera o que havia se passado com ele desde o dia que Afrodite importunou Kamus, segurando-o. Sentiu algo no peito, cujo resultado foi simplesmente de que não conseguia tratar a criança mal, ou grosseiramente, como de costume. Mas parece que finalmente havia caído em si, voltando a se distanciar do grupo, como fazia. Mas será que tudo havia voltado a ser REALMENTE como era?

Afrodite nem havia reparado na "volta" do amigo de Câncer, estava ocupado demais criando "planos" para conquistar seu amado Kamus. E se tem alguma coisa que a criança faz bem, definitivamente, é arrumar confusão.

Shaka e Mu continuavam calados. Shaka morria de vergonha, já Mu respeitava a situação do amigo.

Kamus e Milo estavam, comparado aos outros, até que muito bem. Pelo menos o necessário para uma convivência saudável entre os dois.

Saga e Aioros ainda estavam constrangidos, mesmo que levemente, pelo momento que passaram no dia anterior, o qual só não virou um constrangimento maior devido ao jovem de cabelos claros, Afrodite.

Todos estavam no Jardim, compenetrados em seus problemas e pensamentos, praticamente não se falavam, com exceção de dois cavaleiros.

- Kanon! Você roubou! Não vale olhar para o meu lado! - Aldebaram revoltou-se em uma "empolgante" partida de batalha naval, sendo muito "bem recebido" por um festival de gritos e reclamações igualmente carregadas de uma boa dose de "nada pra fazer".

- Pelo menos eu fiz alguma coisa! E esse bando de mortos vivos que encaram um a cabeça do outro? O que aconteceu com esse santuário!

- Não sei! E isso não é desculpa! - partiu pra cima do garoto, puxando seu cabelo, rolando pela grama enquanto o outro tentava dar leves tapas em sua cara. Realmente, como se já não bastasse todos os outros aprendizes, se esses dois virassem "mortos vivos" também, Atena estava perdida.

Conseguindo soltar-se dos braços de Kanon, Aldebaram levanta-se, correndo pelo trajeto onde estavam todos os aprendizes, dando tapas sucessivos em seus rostos. Após "acordar" todos, voltou para o lugar onde jogava com Kanon, esperando por alguma reação.

- Aldebaram! Que idéia é essa de bater na minha cara? Quem você pensa que é! - MM foi o primeiro a se manifestar, fazendo Aldebaram suspirar aliviado. Se este não reclamasse, era bem capaz de que estivesse morto mesmo.

- Aldebaram! Você ficou maluco! - Shura levanta-se, furioso, partindo para cima do aprendiz de touro, erguendo seus punhos, os quais foram segurados pelos do outro. Os outros já tinham entendido o que se passava, tentando arrumar algo para fazer e esquecer daqueles dois.

Após receber o tapa, perceber onde estava e o que acontecia, Aioria levantou-se, encarando por poucos instantes a cena da briga, logo depois correndo em direção a casa de capricórnio. Poucos, mas o suficiente para que Shura percebesse e se soltasse de Aldebaram, indo atrás de Aioria.

Foi a vez de Aioros reclamar. Levantou-se, indo em direção ao aprendiz de touro.

- Aldebaran! Você não devia bater nos mais velhos e bláblábláblá... - já estavam acostumados com os sermões de Aioros, o qual nunca se cansava de ser um "modelo" de perfeição para os outros. Quer dizer, isso é o que ele achava.

Saga, percebendo onde tudo isso ia parar, puxou Aioros pelo braço, rumo ao quarto, livrando a pobre criança de 3 horas de bronca.

- Ei! Ele precisa ouvir umas coisas! Me solta Saga!

- Já cansei desses seus sermões! Até eu durmo! Imagina as crianças, coitadas! - continuou puxando Aioros, o qual já estava explodindo de raiva.

Se tinha uma coisa que odiava era ser tratado como criança.

Já entravam pela Casa de Gêmeos quando Aioros revoltou-se seriamente.

- SAGA! CHEGA! NÃO ME TRATE ASSIM!

Saga assustou-se, dando um pulo. Aquilo veio tão... de repente. Soltou a mão do garoto, virando-se de costas, fazendo-o entender que pretendia sair.

Uma mão ampara os movimentos se Saga, era Aioros. Puxou-o em sua direção, pressionando-o contra seu corpo, quase colando os rostos, deixando o outro sem reação.

A essa altura, Aioros já tinha notado o "ponto fraco" do colega, usando tal conhecimento ao seu dispor.

- Desculpa Saga. Mas é que... - diminuiu o espaço entre seus corpos, trazendo-o mais pra perto, provocante - eu não gosto que mandem em mim, entendeu? - disse em um sussurro, próximo ao seu ouvido, em um tom sedutor, parecendo se aproveitar mais ainda do "probleminha" do outro.

- Si... sim... - respondeu engolindo seco, não conseguindo desviar o olhar dos olhos claros e brilhantes de Aioros. - Mas me solta! - largou-se de seus braços com um só movimento, parecendo não ter gostado de terem pisado no seu "calo". Se Aioros achava que ia ser fácil "vencê-lo" estava muuuuito enganado.

Isso sim seria uma "batalha" difícil, **TEIMOSO x COMPETITIVO**.

Realmente não há como imaginar quem irá vencer, mas é bom que os dois estejam bem preparados... e em todos os sentidos.

**Enquanto isso, na Casa de Capricórnio...**

Aioria estava em sua cama, jogando jogo da memória sozinho. Qualquer coisa que pudesse tirar Shura de sua mente era bem vinda.

Ao perceber passos ecoando pelos corredores da casa, olhou em direção a porta, que se encontrava aberta, revelando o garoto de cabelos levemente esverdeados, o qual rodeava os seus pensamentos de uma maneira tal que não se concentrava nem mais no que fazia.

Seguiu com os olhos os movimentos do tal garoto, atento. Shura dirigiu-se até sua cama, sentando, encarando os olhos que o fitavam, em uma expressão séria.

- Posso jogar? - perguntou ainda sem mudar a expressão, ou ao menos tirar seu par de olhos do outro a sua frente.

Aioria abaixou a cabeça, rubro, respondendo em um sussurro quase mudo.

- Pode...

Shura levanta-se de sua cama, sentando-se na outra a sua frente. Desviou seu olhar de Aioria para as cartas. Pegando-as para embaralhar e começar um novo jogo.

Aioria acompanhava, cabisbaixo, os movimentos do outro, o qual já distribuía as cartas pela cama, a fim de que começassem logo o jogo, porém, ainda sério.

- Quem... quem começa? - Aioria finalmente falou algo em um tom mais acessível aos ouvidos de Shura, nervoso e ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Pode começar. - Shura segura levemente no queixo da criança, e com um pouco de dificuldade, trazendo-o para cima, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos negros. - Aioria, levanta o rosto, senão você não vai ver direito. - alertou.

- T... tá... - voltou a abaixar a cabeça, mesmo depois do pedido, voltando-se para o jogo, virando uma peça, revelando sua mão visivelmente trêmula. Sim, estava nervoso e não parecia esconder isso.

Shura segurou na mão, aparentemente tentando pará-la, subiu o olhar da mão para Aioria, ainda rubro, agora observando o que fazia à sua mão. Ao perceber ser observado tão fixamente, olhou para os olhos de Shura, parecendo buscar forças de algum lugar.

- Aioria, eu... - foi interrompido pela mão do outro garoto, tapando sua boca. Aioria, insistentemente, continuava de cabeça baixa, tremendo mais no que anteriormente.

- Shura, não... quero mais falar ...disso... - deslizou delicadamente a mão do rosto de Shura, já derramando algumas lágrimas.

- Mas nós temos que conversar! Não quero que fiquemos assim! - levantou, parecendo preocupado, em seguida ajoelhando-se e sacudindo o braço do garoto a sua frente.

- Pára... por favor... Shura... acho melhor a gente... não se falar mais. - 3 lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, entrando como 3 facadas no peito de Shura - Sabe... quando você me trata daquela forma e... quando te vejo com o Milo... tratando ele tão bem... eu... - respirou fundo -... eu sinto uma dor aqui... - aponta para o coração, encarando o amigo, deixando-o ver seus olhos lacrimejantes. - Cansei dessa dor... ela é muito pior do que muitas que já senti... e... você é o culpado dela aparecer. - ainda com uma voz chorosa declarou. Agora quem abaixava a cabeça era Shura, segurando-se para não chorar, fracassando.

- Aioria! Você não... pode fazer isso comigo! - desabou em lágrimas, sacudindo Aioria freneticamente.

Delicadamente Aioria tira as mãos de seus ombros, levantando-se. Vira-se para falar algo, o que parece que seriam suas últimas palavras por um bom tempo.

- Vai... ser... melhor para nós, Shura! - correu, deixando o quarto, rezando para não ser seguido pelo garoto espanhol. Suas preces foram atendidas.

Shura estava confuso demais para ir atrás de Aioria. Tinha tomado coragem dessa última vez, e o resultado foi esse.

Mesmo diante das circunstâncias, ainda estava sem saber o que o fazia sofrer mais nas palavras de Aioria. Afinal, o que Shura sentia por ele? E por Miro?

"Aioria... eu... gosto de você... mas... o Miro..." - foi em tudo que conseguiu pensar... andando desanimadamente em direção a sua cama, encolhendo-se na mesma, enxugando as lágrimas. Em vão, pois, logo, mais e mais brotaram de seus olhos.

Shaka estava falando com Shion no templo, queria por que queria mudar de quarto.

A situação que passava com Mu era muito difícil para ele.

Tinha vergonha de sentir-se afetado pela presença do amigo. Mesmo tão pequeno, sentia-se incomodado pelo sentimento, o qual nunca ninguém havia despertado de seu coração. Logo ele, que desde que começara o treinamento era tão dedicado, tinha se deixado afetar por esse tipo de sentimentos que sempre julgou bobo? Não, não podia ser verdade.

- Mas Shaka, você e o Mu foram os únicos que nós não achamos que realmente tinham problemas. O que houve? - espantou-se com o pedido do menino.

- Não é nada, é só que... a casa do Mu fica muito perto da do Aldebaram! É isso!... Não dá pra me concentrar direito nos treinos. - safou-se, com todo o cuidado para não deixar suspeitas.

- Hum... entendo... mas, Shaka, você não poderá sair de lá... a não ser que outro cavaleiro queira abdicar o lugar em uma casa pra você.

Shaka desanimou-se, não achava que alguém deixaria sua casa para ceder-lhe.

- Mas... - nesse exato momento alguém bate a porta, era Aioria.

- Entre. - Shion responde às batidas.

- Mestre, eu queria falar com o senhor. - Aioria parecia nervoso - Queria trocar de quarto.

Shaka estava suficientemente satisfeito com a declaração de Aioria, mas não tanto quanto pensava que ficaria. Seu coração lhe traíra de novo. Sua mente queria afastar-se de Mu o máximo possível, já seu coração sentia falta quando o mesmo não estava por perto.

Mesmo assim, preferiu agir racionalmente, como de costume.

- Mestre, eu podia trocar de quarto com o Aioria, não é? - Shaka apressou-se.

- Sim, Shaka. Não vejo problemas já que os dois querem. Providenciarei que suas coisas sejam levadas para os novos quartos o mais rápido possível. Agora vão para o jardim, todos estão lá.

- Sim mestre. - responderam os dois juntos, retirando-se do aposento.

Aioria andou rapidamente em direção ao lugar imposto pelo mestre, cabisbaixo.

Shaka caminhava atrás, em um ritmo mais lento, refletindo sobre o que acabara de fazer.

Distraído, acabou por esbarrar em Mu, o qual se encontrava próximo ao local de onde Shaka havia saído, juntamente com Aioria.

Shaka já tinha deduzido que Mu devia ter escutado tudo, percebendo o olhar triste, parecia ter chorado.

- Shaka... - Mu pronuncia-se, temendo o pouco caso do virginiano para com seus sentimentos.

- Mu... eu... - Shaka encontrou-se em uma situação delicada. Mu havia o ouvido pedindo para trocar de quarto. No mínimo teria que explicar o porquê... ou talvez algo mais.

- Tudo bem Shaka. - começaram a brotar lágrimas nos olhos de Mu, reiniciando o ciclo - Eu não sei o que fiz... não sei se foi aquele dia que foi ao meu quarto mas, eu entendo.

- Entende... o que? - Shaka encarou-o, surpreso com a "compreensão" do amigo.

- Entendo que você... não gosta de mim... não é isso? - chorava compulsivamente, não se segurando, de cabeça baixa, sendo observado pelos olhos azuis de Shaka, os quais transpareciam sua confusão diante do conflito que sua mente e seu coração declaravam.

Parece que mais uma vez, a mente agiu mais rápido.

- É sim, Mu. - Mu arregala os olhos. Tudo bem que foi ele mesmo que perguntou, mas, não esperava uma resposta tão fria e direta por parte de Shaka. - Eu não gosto de você.

Shaka queria morrer no momento. Por que estava enganando Mu, e pior... SE ENGANANDO? Não sabia. Seu orgulho e lealdade a seu destino falavam mais alto, atropelando o que quer que seu coração pretenda manifestar.

Mu correu, banhando mais seu rosto em lágrimas. Era fato, Shaka não gostava dele. Chegou ao jardim do mesmo jeito, arrancando olhares curiosos de todos que lá se encontravam. Continuou percorrendo o local, acabando por parar em um lugar bem isolado do resto, chorando com todas as suas forças, angustiado.

CONTINUA...

**Minakopie**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Experiências_**

_PARTE 6_

"Por que tem que ser assim?" - Mu refletia, deitado na grama.

Então Shaka não gostava dele... devia estar irritado, estressado, deprimido... Ao invés disso, estava paralisado. Após chorar demasiadamente, não queria mais saber de fazer nada. A imobilidade de seu corpo o confortava, mesmo que pouco.

Talvez fosse melhor assim, pelo menos, não teria mais esperanças falsas, não perderia seus dias e noites pensando no impossível. O que podia fazer de Zeus queria assim? Aceitar, nada mais.

Apesar do estado, a angústia ainda tomava conta de seu corpo, não o incomodando como inicialmente. Era um aprendiz, tinha que aprender a lidar com os problemas e enfrentá-los, mesmo sendo difícil, teria que aceitar e dar a volta por cima.

Sentiu-se mais relaxado. Era tão bom organizar o que sentia. Mesmo que sofresse para fazer tal coisa. Horas da vida, não importando o tamanho de sua existência, em que se deve deixar rolar, nem que para isso, apagasse.

Aioria entrava na casa de Áries após Shion avisa-lo, no jardim, de que já poderia subir, constatando que o dono não estava lá. Ótimo. Seria horrível explicar para Mu o porquê de mudar de casa, mal sabendo que a criança de Áries não estava em condições para ouvir tal coisa.

Caminhou até uma cama onde estavam suas malas, deduzindo ser a sua. Empurrou o que havia no chão e deitou-se, encolhendo as pernas dentre os braços, sujeito a qualquer tipo de sofrimento, não apresentava resistência.

Agora sim, havia estragado tudo. Mas talvez... tivesse sido a melhor coisa que pudesse fazer. Se Shura gostava de Milo, quem era Aioria para impedí-lo de tal coisa?

Sabia que não ia conseguir suportar vê-los juntos novamente. Shura tratando-o com carinho. Carinho o qual havia faltado em seus momentos juntos... Teria que tentar. Não podia se render á tristeza. Tinha que levantar.

Lembrando dessas palavras, sai da cama e começou a arrumar suas coisas na nova casa, limpando as lágrimas. Mu era um bom amigo, iria ser bom conviver com ele.

**Na casa de Capricórnio...**

Shaka já havia organizado suas coisas e agora estava em posição de lótus, tentando concentrar-se, inutilmente. A imagem de Mu não saía de sua cabeça.

-" Por que ele não sai da minha cabeça? Ao ficar longe dele o problema devia se resolver!"

Shaka não queria reconhecer os seus sentimentos. Preferia fazer o outro sofrer a admitir que gostava dele, ou talvez até... o amasse...

Balançou a cabeça, a fim de espantar seus pensamentos, voltou-se à meditação, ainda não conseguindo fazê-la.

Afrodite estava no gramado, observando, de longe seu "amado". Kamus treinava chutes em uma árvore. Como era belo, visivelmente esforçado e persistente.

Afrodite deleitou-se com aquela imagem, atento a cada detalhe.

Por um espaço de tempo, desviou o olhar para o lado, avistando o aprendiz de Câncer. Socava outra árvore com força, parecendo despejar raiva na mesma.

"Pobre árvore" - pensou enquanto observava-o socar mais e mais a superfície de madeira.

MM parou o que fazia ao perceber o olhar de peixes sobre sua silhueta, caminhando até o garoto, agachando-se, olhando fixamente para seus olhos.

- Que foi Afrodite? Perdeu alguma coisa? - foi grosseiro como sempre, assustando a criança, a qual já estava se acostumando com o lado "doce" do amigo.

- Não! É que... - não teve a oportunidade de continuar.

- Afrodite, eu estou treinando! Vai olhar pro Kamus já que gosta tanto dele! Está me atrapalhando! - levantou-se, não dando tempo nem para o outro responder.

Afrodite ficou estupefato. Não pelo modo como o tratou, com isso ainda não havia se desacostumado, mas, se ele não estivesse enganado... MM estava com... ciúmes!

Não podia ser... aboliu os pensamentos de sua mente, fazendo o que Máscara disse e voltando a observar Kamus.

Saga e Aioros estavam definitivamente em guerra.

Aioros tomava banho enquanto Saga lia um livro em sua cama, esperando sua vez.

- Aioros! Vai logo! Eu quero tomar banho, droga!

- Calma, já vai! - parecia tramar algo.

A porta do banheiro abre, revelando Aioros com uma toalha minúscula envolta da cintura.

Saga babou, abaixou o livro que lia e olhou para a figura à sua frente. Como ele era lindo! Ainda havia gotas por todo o corpo, explorando-o, e seu cabelo ainda estava levemente molhado.

De repente sentiu uma mão levantar seu queixo, a fim de fechar sua boca.

- Ei... você vai babar na cama. - riu provocante, em seguida fechou os olhos, transportando a mão que estava no queixo para a boca, massageando-a levemente, chegando a fazer cosquinha. Saga fecha os olhos esperando o que viria de Aioros no momento, ansioso.

- Pode entrar. - levantou-se, frustrando o pobre garoto que estava abobalhado, ainda passando para o cérebro que havia sido pego!**1 x 0 para Aioros!**

O sangue de Saga subiu rápido à cabeça, aquele safado! Ele ia ver só!

Saga começou a despir-se, tirando primeiro os sapatos, meias...

Aioros arregalou os olhos...

"O... o que diabos Saga está fazendo?" - pensou curioso, porém ainda atento aos movimentos do "adversário".

Saga tirava a camisa, jogando os cabelos para trás. Desceu a mão para a calça, fazendo Aioros tossir desesperadamente de vergonha, porém sem tirar os olhos do corpo do colega.

Mesmo diante da reação, Saga não parava de provocar. Vingativo, queria ver Aioros suando frio, como ele ficou.

Abriu a calça e abaixou-a, sensual e lentamente, mesmo que "sem querer", ficando apenas de cueca. Fez menção de que ia tirá-la, percebendo o rubor no rosto de Aioros, o qual ainda olhava fixamente para o que fazia.

Brincou com o elástico, desceu-o um pouco, deixando a mostra seus ossos do quadril. Aioros já não agüentava. "Ele quer me matar!" - era em tudo que conseguia pensar.

- Puf!

Soltou o elástico, mandando o pedaço de pano de volta ao seu lugar, frustrando mesmo que involuntariamente o rapaz que o olhava com todo o ímpeto, não fazendo questão de esconder.

- Então eu vou indo! - correu até o banheiro, feliz da vida, trancando a porta.

Aioria soca a cama com força, suando, ainda lembrando-se do que QUASE viu.

**1 x 1! Empate!**

- Você me paga... não perde por esperar... - sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Milo estava próximo à margem do lago. Olhava para a água cristalina, lembrando-se de como Kamus gostava daquele lugar. Deitou-se no chão, agora observando o céu. Pensava em como antes achava que seria difícil conviver com Kamus por não saber o que falar ou fazer. Vendo que na realidade o problema não era o que ia fazer, e sim o que podia fazer. Conviver tão próximo de Kamus estava deixando-o incomodado.

Como queria que Kamus correspondesse a seu sentimento... como queria...

- Kamus... - em um sussurro quase inaudível, pronunciou o nome do amado...

**Na casa de Aquário...**

Após treinar, Kamus subira exausto, necessitando mais do que nunca de um banho.

Entrou no quarto, indo até o banheiro e girando toda a válvula de água fria do chuveiro. Voltou ao quarto, abrindo o armário separando a roupa que vestiria.

De volta ao banheiro, despiu-se e entrou embaixo do jato de água gelada, aliviado.

"_O que você sente pelo Milo?" _- a pergunta de Mu não saia de sua cabeça, ecoando na mesma, incomodando intensamente o aprendiz. Afinal... o que sentia por Milo? E... por que procurava não pensar nisso?

"_Eu acho ele... um bom amigo."_ - algo nessa resposta o importunava.

"O que tá acontecendo? Bah... não deve ser nada..." - afastando seus pensamentos, desligou o chuveiro, pegando a toalha e enxugando-se, logo após se vestindo e saindo do quarto, rumo a Sala de jantar... já estava na hora do almoço.

**Na sala de jantar...**

Saga e Aioros estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, encarando-se, raivosos. Ambos tinham planos, os quais não eram lá muito bons. Mas parece que Aioros foi mais rápido, incentivado pelo doce sabor da vingança, o que queria sentir mais que tudo no momento.

Ergueu o pé, acariciando levemente a batata da perna de Saga, fitando-o fixa e maliciosamente, com um sorriso nos lábios. Saga suou frio, já imaginando o que estava por vir, mesmo assim, deixando transparecer a raiva contida em seus olhos. Aioros subiu mais o pé, deixando a "vítima" mais desesperada do que anteriormente, a qual não fazia idéia de como isso satisfazia a mente sádica de Aioros.

- Saga... você está bem? - sorriu ironicamente, elevando mais o pé, deixando-o próximo à virilha, continuando com as carícias, arrancando gemidos baixos de Saga, quase como sussurros. - Me parece um pouco... nervoso...

Saga arregala os olhos com o toque. "O Aioros tá malucooooooo! Ahhhhhhh" - pensou, quase explodindo tamanha tensão e raiva que sentia.

- T... tô... - faíscas saíram de seus olhos, deixando transparecer o quanto a situação era... desconfortável para ele, nem imaginando em o quanto isso satisfazia a mente sádica de Aioros.

- Hum... mesmo? - elevou o outro pé, acariciando dos dois lados da virilha, fazendo-o tossir compulsivamente enquanto Shion e os outros o olhavam, confusos.

- Saga... - Shion manifestou-se - Você está mesmo bem? Há algo de errado? - perguntou, preocupado, deixando-o mais nervoso ainda, soluçando a cada espasmo de seu corpo.

- S... sim... m... mestre... estou...! - tentou ser firme em suas palavras, fracassando. Agora nem podia mais desvencilhar os pés inoportunos, ia ficar muito na cara.

Aioros estava amando ver seu "adversário" naquele estado, cedendo "voluntariamente" a seus carinhos.

Shion voltou sua atenção para Aldebaram o qual já havia criado uma confusão, chamando a atenção de todos lá presentes.

Vendo-se livre dos olhares, Saga retirou bruscamente os pés do local, fuzilando os olhos claros que ainda o observavam, agora muito mais satisfeitos. **2 x 1 Aioros!**

Após a confusão de Aldebaram e o "mal estar" de Saga, o resto do almoço ocorreu bem, surpreendendo Shion e Dohko, os quais já estavam mais do que acostumados às confusões por parte dos pequenos.

Ao terminarem, pediram licença e se retiraram. Os mestres continuaram a mesa, conversando sobre coisas diversas.

**No jardim...**

Mu encontrava-se um pouco afastado, como de costume ultimamente. Era apenas uma criança, uma criança que precisava se concentrar em seu treinamento, para virar um jovem digno de possuir a armadura de Áries. Mas no momento estava difícil.

Ainda pensava em Shaka. Por que disse aquilo? Sempre o odiara? Foi alguma coisa que ele fez? Não sabia...

Continuaria se martirizando até achar algo aplaudível à situação.

Sente alguém aproximar-se.

- Mu? - uma voz conhecida chamou-o, era doce, cativante, era Shaka.

Vira-se, surpreso, avistando dois olhos azuis encarando-o insistentemente.

Shaka sentiu de novo aquela sensação, aquela que procurava esquecer.

- Sh... Shaka... - abaixou a cabeça, segurando uma lágrima.

- O mestre Shion mandou você receber Aioria em sua casa. - foi frio.

- Tudo bem, eu estou indo. - levantou-se, correndo, antes que chorasse ali mesmo. Ao distanciar-se um pouco, desabou em lágrimas, era Shaka, o causador de seu sofrimento.

"Shaka... eu te odeio" - foi levado pelo momento, pensando em quanto tempo levaria para arrepender-se dessa declaração.

Shaka continuou imóvel, inexpressivo. Havia sido rude com Mu, não restavam dúvidas.

"Por quê? Por que recuso isso que tá dentro de mim?"

Refletia a pobre criança. Odiava ver Mu sofrer. Odiava ver qualquer um sofrer, mas, não podia se deixar levar por coisas desse tipo. Não era para isso que tinha nascido e fazia questão de lembrar-se isso o tempo todo.

"Desculpa Mu... eu não posso..."

Caminhou pelo jardim, aproximando-se dos outros, procurando esquecer o que seu coração lhe dizia.

**Na casa de Aquário...**

Já era noite, Kamus estava no quarto, vendo TV. Via um canal francês, lembrando de sua língua, seu país... ainda podia lembrar-se das belezas daquela terra. Algo chamou sua atenção a porta. Era Milo. Chegara com os olhos inchados, perecia ter chorado.

Kamus desviou sua atenção para o joelho do menino, sujo de sangue. Logo notando as mãos igualmente sujas.

- Milo, o que houve? - surpreendeu-se, ainda assim mantendo a mesma expressão de sempre.

- Nada, eu caí... só isso... - abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, tentando segurar a dor emitida pelo ferimento.

- Mesmo assim, é melhor passar alguma coisa. - sua expressão era algo entre preocupado e indiferente. Milo estava mais nervoso com as perguntas do amigo do que com o próprio machucado, mas teve que manter sua sensatez.

Kamus levantou-se da cama, indo até o banheiro, voltando com alguns potes de remédios e algodão nas mãos.

- Senta na cama pra eu passar o remédio. - foi mais para uma ordem do que qualquer coisa, mesmo assim, o aprendiz de escorpião assentiu, logo em seguida sentando-se. Não negaria a ajuda de ninguém, muito menos a de Kamus. Kamus aproximou-se, ajoelhando em seguida. Limpou o local com água oxigenada, logo depois depositando o medicamento.

- Aiii - tentou conter um gemido de dor, fracassando. Ao perceber a falha, forçou seus dentes contra os lábios, procurando cerrá-los. De algum modo aquilo era muito satisfatório, não queria atrapalhar.

- Calma... arde só um pouco... - olhava fixamente para o machucado. Mesmo assim notando o sofrimento do amigo, que se remexia a cada contato com a pele atingida.

Aquelas palavras apenas o incentivaram a manter-se calado. Kamus estava sendo tão atencioso, carinhoso, mesmo que involuntariamente.

Após terminar o processo, fez um curativo. Levantou-se, levando tudo para o banheiro, lavando as mãos e voltando ao quarto, de aonde Milo ainda o olhava.

- O que foi? O machucado ainda dói? - perguntou ao notar os olhos azuis sobre si, estranhando aquele olhar.

Ao notar onde fixava seus olhos, virou o olhar, inventando qualquer desculpa que passou por sua cabeça.

- Não! Tá tudo bem... obrigado. - sorriu docemente.

Kamus paralisou. Aquele sorriso. Sim, havia algo errado, muito errado.

"O que é isso?" - sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Kamus? - chamou ao perceber o garoto encarando o nada, em pé, parecendo não escutar o que dizia.

Voltou a si - Anh?

- Eu perguntei se você já vai dormir.

- Ah, não... vou ver um pouco de TV antes. - respondeu andando para a cama, deitando-se em seguida.

- Tá bom então... - foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes, em uma questão de minutos. Percebendo ao voltar que Kamus já dormia profundamente. Admirou-o por alguns segundos, logo depois balançando a cabeça e indo se deitar.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
